En el mismo hongo
by Megan Devonne
Summary: Por unas pesadillas que Vexy ah tenido últimamente, ella y Gruñón van a vivir juntos. One-Short Vexy/Gruñón


Ya era muy tarde, todos en la aldea dormían tranquilamente, excepto una pelinegra, la cual no había podido dormir por unas pesadillas que desde hace más de un mes no la dejaban conciliar el sueño, es que, era imposible, noche tras noche soñaba que Gargamel la capturaba y que la volvía traviesa, que robaba la esencia de todos los Pitufos, incluyéndola, incluso que ella misma asesinaba a Pitufina y Hakus, sus propios hermanos, y también a Gruñón, su amado Gruñón, su novio, ese que sabía todo acerca de ella excepto de sus pesadillas, no quería preocuparlo, es que él, aunque no lo demostrara ante los demás, era muy preocupado por ella, Vexy no sabía qué hacer, por la noche estaba despierta y por el día dormía, nadie sabía porque, pero ella sabía que dormía en el día porque lo veía a él, veía a Gruñón, solo con verlo todos sus miedos se desvanecían, pero por la noche, estaba sola en su hongo, expuesta a esas horribles pesadillas.

A la mañana siguiente, como todas las mañanas, Gruñón se levanto y fue a despertar a su novia, pero hace más de un mes cuando llegaba al hongo de la chica, ella extrañamente ya estaba despierta, era algo que no podía entender, ya que él le había dicho que no se preocupara, que él se encargaría de ir todas las mañanas a despertarla y cada vez que se lo preguntaba, ella respondía con "No es nada", "Desperté hace un rato", etc. Pero él sabía perfectamente que detrás de esas excusas se escondía algo más

Al llegar, como sospechaba, Vexy ya estaba despierta y sentada en el sofá

Gruñón: Y… otra vez despierta

Vexy: ¿Eh? Sí, lo siento

Gruñón: No te disculpes, solo te pido que me digas ¿Qué tienes?

Vexy: ¿Yo? No tengo nada ¿Por qué preguntas?

Gruñón: Porque duermes por el día y por la noche estas despierta

Vexy: Yo no… ¿Cómo sabes que por la noche estoy despierta?

Gruñón: Ciertamente era una suposición que acabas de confirmar

Vexy: Yo… *Dio un suspiro* Esta bien… Lo que sucede es que por la noche tengo horribles pesadillas que no me dejan dormir, pero por el día, cuando estoy contigo, me siento segura y con solo verte puedo estar tranquila y dormir bien

Gruñón: ¿Sobre qué son las pesadillas?

Vexy: … Gargamel…

Gruñón: Tenía que ser

Vexy: …

Gruñón: Tengo una idea… Pero…

Vexy: ¿Qué?

Gruñón: Es que… *Se sonrojo*

Vexy: Solo dime… Ya no aguanto el no poder dormir por la noche

Gruñón: Mi idea es… Que si no puedes dormir por la noche pero en el día sí, solo porque yo estoy contigo… ¿Por qué no vivimos juntos? * Su sonrojo aumento*

Vexy: *También se sonrojo* Bu… Bueno… Si esa es… la única opción… hagámoslo

Ambos se miraron y se sonrojaron aun más

Vexy: … Entonces…

Gruñón: … Entonces…

Vexy: De acuerdo… Entonces… ¿Quién se va al hongo de quien?

Gruñón: Mmm…

Vexy: Tu aquí ¿Si?

Gruñón: … Está bien... ¿Pero entonces para que preguntas?

Vexy: ¡Fue un momento de pánico! ¡¿Si?!

Gruñón: De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no te alteres

Vexy: ¿Crees que Papá este de acuerdo?

Gruñón: Supongo que si

Vexy: Vamos a hablar con él

Gruñón: Si

La pareja fue al hongo de Papá Pitufo para hablarle sobre la idea de vivir juntos. Al llegar le dijeron todo lo que sucedió, sobre las pesadillas y la idea de vivir juntos, a lo que Papá solo sonrió

Vexy: ¿Y?... ¿Qué dices?

Papá: Bueno, Si ambos están de acuerdo… No tengo porque oponerme

Vexy: ¿No estás molesto?

Papá: ¿Cómo podría estarlo?... El amor que sienten el uno por el otro se nota a kilómetros de distancia, si quieren vivir juntos no podría estar molesto, además, Gruñón se irá a vivir contigo no solo porque te ama, sino porque quiere que te sientas segura y con él a tu lado, te sentirás más segura que nunca

Vexy: Sí, tienes razón *Abrazo a Papá* Nos vemos y gracias

Papá: De nada, nos vemos

Vexy y Gruñón fueron al hongo de Fortachón para que ayudara a Gruñón a llevar una cama para dos personas, la cual usaban cuando Vexy se quedaba en el hongo de Pitufina, Fortachón no entendía el porqué, pero cuando Vexy y Gruñón le explicaron que se irían a vivir juntos, los felicito y los ayudo gustoso, fueron al hongo de Carpintero en donde estaba la dichosa cama, él también pregunto porque la querían y cuando le explicaron, al igual que Fortachón los felicito y les dio la cama. Ya en el hongo de Vexy "y" Gruñón ambos movían muebles de allá para acá

Vexy: Ciertamente, esto funcionara hasta que nuestro nuevo hongo esté listo

Gruñón: Si, Fortachó, Carpintero y Arquitecto dijeron que ayudarían y… Otros más que no recuerdo quienes eran, es que eran demasiados

Vexy: ¿Por qué todos pidieron ayudar?

Gruñón: Porque es la primera vez que una chica se va a vivir definitivamente con alguno de nosotros… ¿O es que acaso creías que Pirufina se había enamorado de algún Pitufo y se había ido a vivir con él?

Vexy: No, claro que no

Gruñón: Bueno, ¿Qué dices si vamos a dormir?

Vexy: Si, tengo sueño

Ambos se habían cambiado en la misma habitación, aunque se daban la espalda, aun no se acostumbraban a la idea de vivir juntos pero lo harían pronto, después de todo… Solo era la primera noche y tendrían muchas más por delante

Ya estaban en la cama, pero también estaban de espaldas, les daba tanta pena estar en la misma cama, ya que una cosa era ser novios y tomar pequeñas siestas juntos, pero otra cosa era estar toda la noche junto a el otro

Vexy y Gruñón ya se habían dormido hace media hora, pero algo despertó a Gruñón, este algo era su novia, la cual se movía como si estuviera incomoda, pero por su cara de terror se notaba que eran esas pesadillas que la atormentaban. Él la observo un momento y se notaba que esas pesadillas eran horribles ya que la chica entre sueños decía cosas como _**"Déjalos", "Llévame a mí", "A ellos no les hagas daño", "¡Por favor, no!"**_. Gruñón ya no aguanto más el verla en ese estado y la abrazo por la espalda, hasta que después de unos segundos la chica se tranquilizo, la razón era que Vexy había despertado pero no había abierto los ojos, tan solo sintió el contacto de Gruñón y se calmo por completo. Él solo espero a que ella hiciera algo y así lo hizo, Vexy se giro y quedo en el pecho de su novio, Gruñón en ese momento comprendió que ella estaba despierta así que la abrazo un poco más fuerte, ante ese gesto ella por fin lo entendió, con eso él le decía _"Mientras estés conmigo nada te pasara, te protegeré siempre"_, ella abrió los ojos y lo miro, Gruñón por su parte hizo lo mismo, fueron unos minutos de silencio mientras se miraban a los ojos, pero este silencio no era incomodo, este silencio era completamente agradable, al igual que siempre, cuando ellos estaban en silencio nunca se incomodaban, siempre era muy cómodo cuando estaban así. Ella le sonrió tiernamente, al igual que él, a Vexy le encantaba cuando Gruñón le sonreía de esa manera, porque sabía que solo le sonreía de esa forma a ella y aunque frente a los demás no lo hiciera, era suficiente para Vexy saber que le sonreía así porque la amaba y le encantaba saberlo. La chica apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de él y en un susurro que solo él pudo escuchar, le dijo_ "Gracias"_, a lo que Gruñón solo amplio más su sonrisa y se dejo llevar por el sueño al igual que Vexy.

La pareja por fin dormía tranquilamente, ella porque ya estaba más tranquila al saber que tenía a su novio a su lado, cuidando de ella y él porque sabía que protegería a su novia pase lo que pase y ahora lo haría hasta cuando durmieran, porque ahora estaban juntos, en la misma cama y… En el mismo hongo.


End file.
